1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication system, and more particularly to a method and system for selecting a Relay Station (RS) in a multi-hop communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Provisioning of high-speed large data transmission/reception services to Mobile Stations (MSs) is an active study area in future-generation communication systems. Increasing system capacity through multi-hop relaying is under serious consideration. Herein, a communication system using a multi-hop scheme is referred to as multi-hop communication system.
In the multi-hop communication system, when the channel status between a Base Station (BS) and an MS is poor, an RS residing between the BS and the MS relays signals between them. As the MS transmits/receives signals on the best channel provided by the BS and the MS, its capacity increases, resulting in increased system capacity.
If one of the channels between BS and the RS and between the RS and the MS is bad, it may be better to communicate without involving the RS. Also, communication without relying on the RS is preferable when the channel status between the RS and the MS is bad, despite having a good channel between the BS and the RS.
Accordingly, there exists a need for specifying a procedure for selecting an RS in a good channel status in order to enable high-speed large data transmission/reception and increased system capacity.